There are conventional machine tools in which a controller ascertains the positional information of a tool and a machining object that is specified by a coordinate value, and the controller drives a drive motor housed in the machine tool on the basis of the positional information, whereby the tool and the machining object are moved and machining is carried out (e.g., see Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-313239 (Page 5, FIG. 1)